Jordan Shafer
Jordan "J.J." Shafer is a second year debater and former member of Star 5. He currently holds the position of treasurer and plays a semi-active role in club politics. In coalition with his intimidating lawyer-mom, he is currently fighting Brisket and his new, blatantly stupid, Josh-centered policies Early Life After attending Katy Junior High, Jordan joined the club his freshman year in 2010. Shortly after joining, the treacherous Jesse Martinez managed to convince him to compete in congress, the lowest and most dishonorable debate events. He competed in StuCo for the first 6 months of his life; this has been theorized to have had an adverse effect on his current debate ability. After a fairly sucessful (for Congress) career, he saw the light and converted to an LDer, a descision that has saved him from a dreary StuCo existance. After several tournaments in LD, Dariush nominated him for membership in Star 5 and was later inducted into the group. Pax Cibum After his transition to becoming an LD debater, Jordan was under the mentorship of Jamal who was at the time Brisket's trustworthy right hand man. The mentorship was accompanied by the MAXIMUM BOREDOM sessions. He then participated in the upcoming Foster 2011 tournament and somehow negated the resolution everytime. His semis round with the prophet was difficult and vigorating, yet me managed to beat him. He also learned some creative math skills with Devangi Jajal. After winning first place, he acquired a new answer as to how to lure the brisket into offering power. It was so effective, that Jordan managed to force the Brisket to forget things. After the era of Pax Cibum, Jordan was technically active, but did not really remain in the loop because of the end of his season. Era of stagnation Not much is known about the activites of Jordan Shafer in this time period. Jamal was influenced by the other side of the rift and did not want to invite his ex-novice into any of his daily acitivites with the new "member." Jordan attended UTNIF, which is a debate camp at UT Austin, and was placed in the intermediate lab taught by Garner Lanier and Tyler Cook. It was during this era that Jamal was beginning to feel the foreshadowing of an overthrowing force. Because Jamal immediately demanded the things that Jordan learned at camp, clash was beginning to appear and Jamal was cornered once his lawyer mom got involved. Jamal was going to kick Jordan and Minh off the team, but was too weak to do so. Epoch of Warring "Comrades" This era was marked by the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year. Because of the totalitarian mindset instituted by Jamal, Jordan Shafer and Minh Bui were the original members that began to overthrow Jamal. The other side of the rift claimed to have protected Dariush, but it was never real. During this era, Jamal was overthrown as the shogunate, more or less, and it left the regional leaders to fight for the spot. But brisket immediately chose the new "member." Jordan started tournaments and accumulated 4 state points in LD and 7 in extemp, but did not manage to get the rest because of his loss of motivation to attend tournaments. It was this era when the club lost its original charm and lost many of the novices' attentions by december. During the state tournament, he prioritized science olympiad for getting qualified in TFA state. The Fallen The fallen was characterized by the dates that encompassed the election. It was during this period that Jordan decided to run for VP. He claimed that he was going to be a better alternative than Andres as a Vice president. Because more people preferred him over Andres, he was winning the run for VP but was blamed to be associated in the bribe. When the Brisket declared itself dictator, Jordan was upset and almost quit the team.